rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Status Quo
right|200px right|250px|In 1980 algemeen Status Quo is een Engelse hard- en boogie-rock band opgericht in 1962 te Catford door Francis Rossi en Alan Lancaster aanvankelijk onder de naam: "The Scorpions" tot 1967. leden van deze band * zang, gitaar, slaggitaar ** Francis Rossi (1962–heden) ** Rick Parfitt (1967–2016 †) * gitaar, toetsen, harmonica ** Jess Jaworski (1962–1964) ** Roy Lynes (1964–1970) ** Andy Bown (1976–heden) * basgitaar ** Alan Lancaster (1962–1985; reunie - 2013–2014) ** John "Rhino" Edwards (1985–heden) * drums, percussie ** Alan Key (1962) ** John Coghlan (1962–1981; reunie - 2013–2014) ** Pete Kircher (1982–1985) ** Jeff Rich (1985–2000) ** Matthew Letley (2000–2013) ** Leon Cave (2013–heden) albums van deze band * studioalbums # Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo (1968) # Spare Parts (1969) # Ma Kelly's Greasy Spoon (1970) # Dog of Two Head (1971) # Piledriver (1972) # Hello! (1973) # Quo (1974) # On the Level (1975) # Blue for You (1976) # Rockin' All Over the World (1977) # If You Can't Stand the Heat (1978) # Whatever You Want (1979) # Just Supposin' (1980) # Never Too Late (1981) # 1+9+8+2 (1982) # Back to Back (1983) # In The Army Now (1986) # Ain't Complaining (1988) # Perfect Remedy (1989) # Rock 'Til You Drop (1991) # Thirsty Work (1994) # Don't Stop (1996) # Under The Influence (1999) # Famous in the Last Century (2000) # Heavy Traffic (2002) # Riffs (2003) # The Party Ain't Over Yet (2005) # In Search of the Fourth Chord (2007) # Quid Pro Quo (2011) # Bula Quo! (2013) # Aquostic: Stripped Bare (2014) * verzamel- en live albums # Status Quo-Tations (1969) # The Rest of Status Quo (1976) # Status Quo - Live! (1977) # Tokyo Quo (1977) # 12 Gold Bars (1980) # From the Makers of... (1982) # 12 Gold Bars Vol. 2 (1984) # Status Quo - Live at the N.E.C. (1984) # Rocking All Over the Years (1990) # Live Alive Quo (1992) # Whatever You Want - The Very Best of Status Quo (1997) # XS All Areas – The Greatest Hits (2004) 2CD # XS All Areas – The Greatest Hits - DVD (2004) DVD # Status Quo - Classic Airwaves (2005) # The Party Ain't Over Yet ... - 40 years of Status Quo (2005) 2 DVD # Pictures - 40 Years of Hits (2008) # Status Quo - Live at the BBC (2010) # Back 2 SQ.1 - The Frantic Four Reunion (2013) # The Frantic Four's Final Fling - Live at the Dublin O2 Arena (2014) # Accept No Substitute! The Definitive Hits (2015) # Status Quo - Aquostic! Live at the Roundhouse (2015) # Whatever You Want: The Essential Status Quo (2016) # Keep 'Em Coming! The Collection (2017) # Status Quo - The Last Night of the Electrics (2017) albumgallerij optredens tijdens festivals * Download 2014 * Pinkpop 1974 * Hellfest 2014 * Sweden Rock 2002 | 2005 | 2013 * Wacken 2017 . Categorie:Download Categorie:Hellfest Categorie:Pinkpop Categorie:Sweden Rock Categorie:Wacken